1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact zoom lens system, and more particularly, to a compact zoom lens system where the number of the lens elements is reduced by employing aspherical surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a zoom lens system having a zoom ratio of approximately 2.times. for a single-lens reflex camera and the like, a zoom lens system having, from the object side, a negative and a positive lens components has been drawing attention. Recently, such two-component zoom lens system has been required to be a further compactness and lower cost. In order to make a zoom lens system compact including a movement amount of a lens component of the zoom lens system in a zooming operation, it is required to increase a refractive power of each lens component. However, to increase the refractive power without deteriorating the performance of the zoom lens system, more lens elements are required, which makes it difficult to reduce a cost. As described above, a realization of a compactness and that of a low cost conflict with each other.
Further, a three-component zoom lens system is also known where, to increase its optical performance, a lens component having a relatively weak refractive power is provided on the image side of the above-described two-component zoom lens system. However, even with respect to the three-component zoom lens system, compactness and low cost are not satisfactorily realized.